


Taserbones

by leftennant, orli_girl16



Category: Darcy Lewis - Fandom, Darcyland - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), taserbones - Fandom
Genre: Brock Rumlow is not Hydra, F/M, Redeemed Rumlow, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Triple Agent Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orli_girl16/pseuds/orli_girl16
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128
Collections: Marching Orders





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Trip Through The Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a science experiment goes awry?

Darcy woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes and cuddling back into Brock’s chest. She knew he was awake because his alarm for fuck-everything-o’clock started softly and built to a crescendo. After two years, she knew it was better to have the ex STRIKE commander wake almost naturally versus being startled, given his trigger-happy demeanor.

Brock's arms banded around her chest and stomach while he nuzzled into her hair, breathing deeply. 

“Are you staying in with me this morning? Playing hooky from the gym?” she asked.

“I’ll get up and head over in a minute, Queenie. Just wanted to snuggle a little longer; I know how cold you get this time of year.” He pulled her closer, enveloping her in his body heat. 

“Do you have meetings today?” Darcy inquired. 

“Yeah, I have a meeting with Cap and Barnes at noon about the next Hydra post. What’s your agenda? Anything fun with Jane?” 

“Janey wants to try out a new telescope tonight, so I’ll try to go back to sleep once you leave. It’s going to be a late night and I may not be home depending on what she finds.” 

“Are you going outside the compound? Do you want me to be there for security?” 

“I think Thor has it covered, but I’ll find out for sure and text you. Now, go get your shower before Jack shows up in our bedroom and I throw something at him.”

***

That evening, Darcy was helping Jane set up the telescope and spectrometer- and by helping, she meant directing Thor to the proper placement while Jane fiddled with whatever the Science Thingamajig needed to observe the Aurora Borealis. 

“Excuse me, Miss Lewis, Dr. Foster?” A voice inquired from behind Darcy that had her whirling around clutching at her chest. 

“Goddess Fuck, Cap! Give a bit of warning, will you!” she scolded. 

Steve had the good sense to not only look a tiny bit ashamed, but also didn’t reprimand her about her  _ language _ . 

“Sorry about that, but we have an assemble, we need our heavy hitters for this one.” 

“My Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, I must join The Captain. Be safe and we shall return valiantly!” Thor embraced the two women before collecting Steve. 

Once the boys had left and Darcy had calmed down a few hundred notches, she and Jane went to work reading the varying wavelengths of the Aurora, trying to determine if it could be used to help the Bifrost- when Darcy’s world went black.

***

“Lady Darcy, Daughter of Asgard, Sister of Thor. Awaken.” 

Darcy delayed opening her eyes. Between Brock, Natasha, and Clint, countless hours of training- that she occasionally despised but would never discredit after this- her head was spinning. She needed to take stock of her surroundings. 

The voices surrounding her seemed to be echoing.She was with a group of people in a large room, she surmised. Her arms and legs were not bound, so either the kidnappers were supremely stupid, or extraordinarily gifted in the art of capture. Only time would tell. 

_ Time to face the music _ . 

She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by- branches? The Aurora appeared to be playing a game of tag above her. 

“Lady Darcy, welcome to Yggdrasil: the world tree, and the home of The Fates,” one voice called softly. 

Three beings shimmered into focus. 

“We are the past, what is currently coming to be, and the future,” explained the smallest of the three. “ We have long awaited your visit, Darcy.” 

“The Fates? Like the Norns? Awaiting me? What would you want with an intern?! Shit, I mean- my apologies…” Darcy ducked her head as she trailed off, hoping not to be hurled from the World Tree. 

“You, Darcy, are the keeper of the heroes and the hearth. The lover of the injured and formerly unadored. The chosen sister of Thor. The daughter that Asgard has always wished for. Darcy Friggadottir, you are here because you have a decision to make.” 

The three voices began to hum a haunting melody while ethereal lights began to flicker nearby.

“A decision? Why? Why me? Why not Jane? I mean, she’s going to be the Queen of Asgard at some point-” 

“You must choose because you are the Keeper, as well as already changing the fate of the one they call Crossbones.” 

A beautiful hourglass appeared in the center of the chamber, held aloft by the branches. Intricate silver and gold scroll work on an azure base made the lights dance upon it. 

“Leave the glass the way it is, and you will return to your life. Invert the glass, and you will be sent back in time without your memories. Lay the glass to the side and you shall go forward in time with all your memories. Choose wisely, Friggadottir. This moment will shape the rest of your existence. This is your destiny.” 

The Norns faded away. 

“I could make this same decision all day.” Darcy muttered to herself. Jane had taught her about paradoxes, butterfly effects, and the like, besides her task wasn’t terribly daunting. After gently running her hand down the hourglass, without moving it and stepped back as her vision faded once again. 

***

“Queenie! Sweetheart! Come on baby, open those beautiful blues for me.” 

“What the hell happened? Did Steve really just use  _ language _ ?!”

“I don’t know! One minute she was there, the next she was gone!”

“Will you all be quiet for a minute and let my head rest?” Darcy groaned. 

“Only if you open your eyes for me, baby.” Brock pleaded, his hands running over her searching for injuries. 

“I’m here; I just need a minute. Holy shit- that was not something I ever expected to happen.” She told everyone about the Norns, her decision, the titles she had been called. 

At this, Thor let out a warrior’s cry. “You have been blessed by the Norns, Lady Darcy!” He reached down to pick her up when Brock hissed- instead, the god knelt to her side and bowed his head in reverence. 

"I'm taking her to medical." Brock gently scooped her up in his arms and set off back toward the compound. 

"The Norns said this was my destiny and that you are tied to it." Darcy blurted out, burying her face in his chest upon seeing the frantic look on his face. "They said I changed your fate-"

"Queenie, you sure did change my fate. I was resigned to being a dead man and leaving everything to my mother and sister. You showed up in my life and didn't let me hide, even with my scars. You stayed with me through every cradle procedure." 

"So you're not freaking out right now?"

"Not in the slightest, baby. Now, let's get you to medical, and then I'll take you home and run you a bath. Sound good?" Brock asked.

"The bath part sounds wonderful; the medical- part not so much." Darcy sighed. 

***

The next morning after Darcy had managed to baffle the medical professionals; they gave her a clean bill of health. She needed to take it easy for a few days. Other than that, she was completely healthy. Brock led Darcy toward the trails around the compound. 

She was a few steps ahead when she reached her hand back to him. Brock took her hand and gently tugged her to a stop. She was about to ask what he was doing when he turned her around to face him. He dropped to one knee, putting his hand in his pocket. 

"Darcy, my Queen, the last few years have been a wild ride. I know I told you how I felt yesterday, but now I'm going to show you." He opened the Tiffany's box. "Will you do me the honor of putting up with my shenanigans and fuckery for the rest of our lives? Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me, Darcy?"

Her tears were answer enough. The whispered  _ oh, of course! Yes! _ was unnecessary as Brock slipped the ring onto her finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give my heartfelt gratitude to  
> [MorsXmordrE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorsXmordrE/pseuds/MorsXmordr) for answering a message to look this work over and make it comprehensive within just a few short hours. Many thanks to my co-author for creating the beautiful mood board for inspiration. Lastly, thank you to the Darcyland discord server. Every one of you has helped me stay sane in this trying time. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves. Stay safe!


End file.
